


Oceanside

by eidolonsight



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kravits has an extended moment that's fixed with smooching and communication, oh yeah mentions of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidolonsight/pseuds/eidolonsight
Summary: Kravitz never realized his coping mechanism consisted of closing himself off, because it's been a long time since he's had anyone to be closed off from.





	Oceanside

**Author's Note:**

> once again no proof-reading we die like men
> 
> I love Taako comfort fics but Krav is my bread and butter and you can't tell me the grim reaper doesn't have his own dirty laundry, anyway hope u love it xoxo

It goes without saying that the job of the Grim Reaper isn’t always cakewalks and simple cases of failed necromancy. Sometimes the cults were prepared and fought back against him, managing to hurt his strange, undead form; sometimes he was sent to places with bodies littering the floor, mingled with guts and bones, a stench rising from blood-soaked figures that managed to elicit the feeling of a non-existent stomach flipping.

Sometimes he sees something that hits close.

In this case he’s sent on alone, a cult worshiping an ancient spirit of something or other, known as a vengeful ‘god’ that dwells in the ocean and demands sacrifice. Kravitz arrives just in time to see the hooded figures waded into the shore, hands dipped into the waves as they crowed around something. When he announces his presence, the group starts and backs away. Revealing a corpse that rises to the surface of the water. A woman, they had just been drowning. That he could have maybe saved moment sooner. Dispatching the cult members took longer than it should have with his concentration split unwillingly between dancing around hooded figures and watching her body bobbing in the water. It was careless, some of them almost escaped the decisive swing of his scythe. But eventually the coast falls silent save for the waves washing over blood-stained sand.

For a long time, Kravitz never thought much about his own death. The memory is traumatic, to say the least, but alongside that it never felt like something to concern himself with. He isn’t alive per-say, just here, and he can’t die again. That reasoning worked until he found himself dragged by an otherworldly force down into a lake turned black and he felt like he was drowning all over again. For awhile he thought he was actually dead and gone from the world.

Since then both instances lingered in the back of his mind as an ever present ghost begging for his attention. Usually the creature only received attention late at night when his physical form refuses to sleep. But the body of the woman rolled between waves slams both memories to the forefront of his mind, leaving the reaper frozen in place.

 _I should go_ , Kravitz doesn’t just think it, he wills himself to move, for the scythe in hand to reach up and drag open a portal. _I don’t have to stay here. I don’t have to think about this. It’s done, it’s over, I can go, I should go_. The thoughts sound distant in his own mind, like they echo around an empty husk. Idly he wonders if his own body had looked so pathetic as dark waves swallowed him deeper into a cold, dark grave. He wonders if it took as long for her to succumb to the water filling her lungs, if she was awake and excruciatingly aware of what was happening and how there was nothing she could do, not with so many arms holding her down. If she pleaded and begged any god that would hear her out for some kind of savior. If her last thoughts were her, alone, crying out for a help that would never come. It all plays in his mind in vivid detail until his pulse is racing and he almost feels dizzy watching the ocean, as though waves will crash into him at any moment and he'll be tumbling too, back into a thick blackness. 

A tugging in his chest pulls him back. The Raven Queen is calling him with a strange gentleness, like she knows he’s finished but for some reason delays returning.

It breaks the spiraling pattern of memories and pleading thoughts to be anywhere else enough that Kravitz can move again. He doesn’t leave, not yet. Not before gingerly picking the woman’s body up and moving her further up the sandy shore, away from the cultists, away from the blood sinking into ocean waters. Her soul has already moved on and the least he can do it not let her drift carelessly into the tide. Even though the small act doesn’t help alleviate the hollowness that’s overtaken him.

He takes in the sight one more time, a woman’s corpse now laid peacefully in clean sand, for family and friends to find one day, before lifting a scythe that feels twice as heavy now and tearing a portal back to The Raven Queen’s domain.

A familiar white mask greets him (or maybe her face is just a raven skull, that much has never been clear), though tiled to one side as if curious.

“ **You were gone longer than expected.** ” She states as the portal closes behind Kravitz. The tone isn’t unkind or disappointed. If anything she sounds surprised. “ **Did it go well? I thought it wasn’t more than you could handle alone.** ”

Kravitz swallows around a lump he hasn’t noticed in his throat until now. It did go well, didn’t it? Him thinking too hard isn’t something he can’t handle. Yet there’s still an effort put in to keep his expression even, and the feeling of being empty, bordering on not being in his own body, hasn’t faded. “Fine, my Queen, I assure you. I just, took a moment to retrieve the body of their last victim.”

A quiet hum emits from the figure before him, and for a moment he worries she feel the need to press further. But she speaks again, and his shoulders slump with slight ease.

“ **Very well, then. I have one last job for you today, my dear.** ”

She describes something simple enough: Kravitz is to meet up with Barry and Lup, both already in the midst of tracking down a warlock, and provide back-up once they corner the half-elf. For some reason anxiety pools in his stomach at the thought of facing the two of them right now, but he swallows it deeper and sets off after being dismissed.

The rift that opens to him from her court leads to what looks like a cave, flooded with bright light from a snowy scene just outside. Inside he finds Barry and Lup poking around what appears to be a hastily abandoned camp further down the mouth of the tunnel, a fire still smoldering and scraps of food left strewn. As soon as Kravitz locks eyes with the elf she grins wide and waves him over with a greeting he doesn't quite catch. Part of him had hoped seeing them would put his nerves at ease but instead he’s acutely aware of every move made in their direction, every expression, every word, all constructed to not give anything away.

Give what away, exactly? It’s not as though -

“ _Krav_ , boss man? Earth to mr. bones wild ride? You with us Skele -”

“ _Yes_ , Lup?” he stops her from going on gods knew what kind of tangent, brows raised.

She looks almost skeptical, and asks for apparently the second time, “You ready to go, or what?”

“Of course.”

Any exchange he’s brought into while they descend into the tunnel system goes as such, with Kravitz offering only a few words before falling silent again. It’s easy to get away with once the couple starts to banter. Even if he finds himself concerned by how difficult it feels to talk to them, how much he doesn’t want to have their attention. Images still remain heavy in his mind of the woman in the water, the sight of water from below, when hands keep someone below the surface, the sight of water fading, all bubbling up to the surface of thoughts as he still insists to himself that he can’t afford to be so distracted.

At least once, Barry asks if something’s wrong. Kravitz is thankful they hear the sound of chanting coming from deeper in the cave and he’s absolved of answering.

They’re met by the warlock in the deepest chamber of the tunnel, along with a handful of undead already summoned. Lup is more than happen to announce the half-elf’s crimes while cutting down one of the zombies with a decisive swing, initiating the fight. It’s really nothing the three of them can’t handle, even with Kravitz not at the top of his game. Barry is able to hold of regenerating hordes of animated corpses while he and Lup tag-team the warlock cursing and trying in vain to finish whatever ritual being attempted. Compared to his earlier endeavor, this job feels like it’s over as soon as it starts. Barry is practically showing off in for Lup, while in turn, his girlfriend make a show of toppling the warlock, leaving Kravitz to mostly stand back and watch the performance the two of them put on. Unlike the last victory, room isn’t silent, not with Lup cackling and receiving high-fives from her boyfriend.

“Take _that_ dumbass! That’ll teach you! Try resurrecting yourself from the dead!” The taunts are delivered to a very lifeless body as she kicks it a few feet across the floor.

“All that’s left is paperwork!” Barry chimes in behind her with just as much enthusiasm, even as the comment makes her expression drop.

Kravitz watches them idly, thinking that this should be a lot funnier than it is, and he really is an idiot for still feeling like this. But sitting and doing paperwork does sound nice. More the part where he can sit alone, in a private space, without eyes that feel like they’re prying into him whenever he looks back. With an easy flick of the wrist he opens a rift to his own desk and calls over to the pair in the lightest tone he can manage, “You better get started, if you don’t want to be held up _all_ night.”

The grumbling behind him fades with the sound of the portal closing and he’s left to the quiet of the strange, not exactly tangible area.

Perhaps the only downside to seating himself and digging into documents from that day and jobs past is the lack of time the room has. No clear indicator to the physical plane and it’s time, no clocks, no one to shut the light off on him and tell him to go home. Just, Kravitz, a desk, and the thoughts he tries to stave off. And they do stay in the back of his mind, for what must be awhile. He’s able to breeze through work from that day and file a good portion of things he’s left aside, souls from the day of story and song, past jobs with complications that were too much of a pain in the ass to deal with the day of. It’s easy, familiar work.

Hours pass, maybe, flipping through page of black text on white, that slowly blur together on either side into a sheet of pure snow - or maybe foam, lapping at the shore from earlier. White at first until it became dyed a bright crimson around a human woman’s body, left to rot in the sea water, wrapping her and pulling her figure beneath the surface again to struggle and kick against the waves until -

Red eyes snap open and Kravitz realized he’d nodded off, chin perched on the palm of his hand. In his pocket his stone of Farspeech hummed, begging attention, and he fishes it out without thinking.

“Mm, yeah -?” the words barely leave his mouth before he’s cut off by a familiar voice.

“ _Uh, hello, yeah handsome? What’s, uhhh, up? You never told cha’boy about staying late today?_ ”

“Taako - ah, I’m sorry, love, I fell asleep at my desk,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The grogginess in his voice must be clear enough to register through the stone, and he can his his boyfriend huff before replying, “ _Yeah, it sounds like you did, sleepybones. You know you have to let me pamper your sweet ass before bed, though, so get over here._ ”

“I’ll be there in one moment, dear.” Kravitz says with an assuring tone. He tries to assure himself, too. Right then the thought of meeting Taako’s sweet, endearing face left him with the same lingering anxiety as working with Lup and Barry had. Recognizing that he felt anxious over seeing his _boyfriend_ only worsened the pit in his stomach. Still, he tries not to drag his feet in finishing up the file open before him.

In not too long the document falls into the outbox and he stands, throwing his cape over a shoulder, and summons the familiar weight of his scythe to tear a portal into their home.

On the other side the house is dark and Taako is fully lounged out on their couch, cats asleep on both arms. At the sound of the portal closing the elf’s ears perk up and the rest of his head follows to tilt up enough for Kravitz to be in view. “There’s my beau. What took so long? Necromancer holiday or something?”

He moves to steal an upside-down kiss before responding, and manages a smile at the sweet expression looking up at him. “No such thing, I hope. Just settled down to do paperwork and lost too much track of time.”

“Please tell me one of those forms was asking the Big Birdmom to install clocks in her office.”

“I’ll make sure to bring one with me next time, hm?” There’s a small smile flashed as he drapes his cape over the back of the couch and begins loosening his tie, eyes finding their way anywhere else around the room.

Behind the TV volume diminishes to almost nothing and he hears the same sweet voice go on, “How was today, then? Anything fun?”

Kravitz falters, hovering with his face turned away. “Nothing of interest. Lup, Barry and I fought a warlock in a cave,” before Taako can reply he asks in return, “How was school?” It’s easier to listen to the other go on as he tries to settle comfortably on the couch. It’s nothing new from Taako either, not particularly. Another day, Susan is still managing to piss him off, he had lunch with Angus, and other familiar routines. The reaper offers occasional nods and sounds of interest, a hand resting tangled in the loose tangles of golden locks spilling down the elf’s back. He will himself to be comfortable and at ease. For awhile it does work.

The conversation dies down and they spend a few hours watching Fantasy Chopped cuddled together like that, until Kravitz is nodding off once again and he feels an hand on his arm, pulling him up.

In his groggy state the worries of the day are forgotten enough that it doesn’t take long to for him to fall asleep with Taako pulled against his chest.

They’d grown used to sleeping like that, with Kravitz protective of his boyfriend in case and nightmares leave him tossing in his sleep. That’s how they manifest in the elf, muttering and throwing hands over the reaper’s face, waking up loud and panicked. It was a routine they never spoke of but were both familiar with by now. Not that hes ever minded, either. Just wanting to help ease the terrors however he can.

In contrast, it seems, his own nightmares leave him as silent as still as the image haunting him.

Kravitz ends up getting little sleep after the first few hours.

In the morning they’re both up and out of the house fast enough that the bags under his human form eyes go unnoticed by the elf, and from the moment he sets foot in The Raven Queen’s court his skeleton facade is up. Even more today thoughts eat at him. He doesn’t want to worry about maintaining a cool expression.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur of work, thankfully solo missions that could pass without worry. It gives Kravitz times to mull over what’s bothering him - or at least, try. The woman from yesterday. She’s dead, faced with a similar fate as him, but it’s done with now. Her soul is resting at ease in the Astral Plane and he himself has no need to fear drowning again because he _can’t_ , obviously. The incident with The Hunger was frightening for similar reasons, but it’s done now. He doesn’t need to worry anymore. He doesn’t need to be afraid. He doesn’t need to feel like he’s choking on every word spoken and like there’s some kind of big lie he’s keeping from everyone. And maybe himself too.

But logic doesn’t work on the beast.

By the third day the ugly colors of it show through more and again The Raven Queen questions him. He _insists_ , “I’m fine, my lady, I assure you,” and doesn’t think he means it. As though to keep an eye on him vicariously, she sends him on a mission with Lup and Barry again, something he definitely didn’t need to help them with.

They’re also starting to see through the skeletal mask he’s so careful to wear.

“You’re being quiet, bones. You’ve been quiet. You got something to spill?” Lup stops in her tracks and in a moment is only inches away from the reaper, leaning in close, staring him down with human eyes.

Kravitz takes a step back reflexively. “What? No - no, of course not?”

Her eyes narrow. “Why are you keeping up the spooky scary death shit, then? Why won’t you look at me like your normal Kravvy self?”

 _Fuck me_. He steels himself and drops the facade. It takes more effort to look evenly at her, but he’d like to think he pulls off a casual expression. “Are you happy, now?”

“No, not really,” she huffs.

The subject is dropped for the most part after that, to his relief. But he can feel both of their eyes on him at intervals. Not while they speak, or at least, not while Kravitz is speaking. Just glancing over in concern. For the rest of the mission he tries harder to uphold a normal air.

That night, again, he tries to hide himself away in the offices sorting through older paperwork. As promised he does have a pocket watch now, _conveniently_ enchanted by his boyfriend to ring whenever Taako feels like it’s passed when Kravitz should be home. The sound succeeds in startling him out of the desk chair into full reaper garb, scythe in hand, until he realizes its source. Of course, how silly of him. For just a second the thought crosses his mind to ignore the time or pretend an alarm hadn’t gone off and immediately he feels sick with guilt for even considering such a thing. No, he’ll go home and try for minimized conversation, take comfort in whatever touch he can inconspicuously get, and try desperately to sleep.

This weird fog over him will go away eventually, Kravitz assures himself, it will.

But two more days pass and it doesn’t.

Five days since he found the woman he can only remember as a mess of black hair, cold limbs and blood soaked clothes. He’s convinced himself today is better, even if he is tired, and still not very willing to talk or show his human face for fear of letting both exhausted or any out of place emotion slip. Except after only one job, he’s called back for a conversation he doesn’t expect.

“ **You should go home for the day,** ” The Raven Queen hums after a thoughtful silence.

Reflexively he can feel brows try to furrow. “That’s...I don’t understand, my lady?”

The next words are in a tone softer, more like she’s just someone he knows standing across from him, not the Goddess of Death offering commanding orders. “ **Kravitz, I have known you for over a thousand years. You cannot pull wool over my eyes as easily as you may for your friends.** ”

He swallows thickly and remains silent.

“ **I won’t tell you again. Take the rest of the day off, tomorrow too, if I see fit. As much time until you’re acting more like your normal self and I don’t have my other reapers telling me they’re worried.** ”

Of course they did. Of course they’re worried, moron, they care about you. The thoughts cut deep and suddenly the last few sleepless nights are catching up with him. Still an unchanging mask, he ducks his head and murmurs little more than, “Ah, I understand. Thank you,” before taking leaving. No work to distract himself, then. That’s fine. He’ll find some way to busy himself at home until Taako is back from work.

The portal opens, and he lets the weary look his mortal form wears slip over the skull as his hood is draped over a chair in the dining room. It’s a moment he has to himself where he doesn’t bother to hide expressions or take care with tired motions like he would if someone were present. Or if he know someone was present.

Like any good nightmare, it takes a moment before the voice behind him speaks up.

“Hey...uh, you.”

Kravitz snaps his head up and eyes are wide as they meet the teal hues looking back, narrowed with concern. Taako is leaning in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed, like he’s been waiting. The reaper feels like he’s been caught sneaking a midnight snack. Except it’s the middle of the day, and whatever he’s done leaves a pit of dread in his stomach deeper than any illegal sweets could manage.

“O - oh, babe, you..um, you surprised me. You’re not at school?” he tries, apparently in vain, to act like this is normal.

“No, ah, Lup said I should take the day off. And that you’d be home. And that I, uh, needed to talk to you about something? But she doesn’t know what? And neither do I?” The elf goes on, still frowning deeply. “I mean she’s not wrong, Krav. I know it’s been busy but you’ve seemed...off?” It’s all phrased as a question, showing not just confusion, but a helpless lack of understanding for what the fuck is going on with his boyfriend that only serves to deepen the reapers pit of inexplicable guilt.

Kravitz really doesn’t know how to respond. His mouth feels too dry to form words and even if it could, where does he start? It sounds ridiculous when he tries to formulate an explanation that he’s just been moping almost a week over dying a thousand or so years ago. So he stays silent, hoverd, and unsure of what to do with himself.

It’s not what Taako hopes for, and now the elf shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. He’s still keeping a good distance between him and his boyfriend. “Uh, I guess I don’t...know where to start if you don’t, like, give me a clue, man. I don’t - like, if something’s bugging you I thought you’d, I dunno, talk about it? You’re captain communication over there when I’m having a tough time, thought you know it was a two way gig,” he starts to ramble on, fidgeting with one of his bracelets. “I mean - unless, it’s...my fault, or you just didn’t want to-”

“No - no, no, it’s not - you didn’t do anything wrong,” he doesn't hesitate to interject, then recoils from himself. Not talking isn’t an option anymore, great.

Taako doesn’t seem any less concerned by the outburst. “Then, what is it? You gotta give me some kind of hint, Krav. I can’t read your mind without burning a spell slot.”

That manages to draw a weak laugh from the reaper, something that puts them both at the slightest bit more ease. Not enough to keep Kravitz from fidgeting with his own attire and unable to meet Taako in the eye, though. Several moments pass before he opens his mouth to stammer out, “I - I, um, well..maybe we could, sit first. Instead of standing awkwardly.”

Without hesitation Taako moves from his spot in the doorway to take Kravitz’s hand and pull him towards the living room. “Do you want cuddling or space?” he asks on the way.

The question takes him by surprise and he has to think before answering. “Uh, cuddling, is good.”

That’s enough direction apparently, because Taako plops himself down on the couch, legs propped up and arms open for Kravitz to settle into. It’s nice once he’s comfortable too. Being held in warm arms and able to let the exhaustion from the last few days catch up while nestling his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck. Maybe he could just fall asleep here, like this. It’s already the most at ease he’s been all week as hands gently trace circles on his back. But of course that would be too easy for him to get away with. It’s not long after he’s settled that Taako speaks up again.

“Alright, we’re comfy, and cuddling, and you’re safe in my big strong arms. Start talking, Kravvy.”

For lack of a better opening, Kravitz decides in the moment to start with the heavy hitters. After a deep breath. “I...a thousand or so years ago, I was traveling, alone. I was caught in a trap laid on the road and snatched by a cult. To spare you the details, I was...drowned.” It takes a small effort to get the words out and already he feels his boyfriend freeze mid-breath, caught off by the sudden confession. He doesn’t continue until the hand on his back begins to move in comforting patterns again. “It, um, I don’t think I should have to explain that I’m..I don’t, care to swim, and kind of have a thing with drowning. You could, call it a fear.”

“Reasonable fear I’d say, babe,” Taako chimes in, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Kravitz nods once. “Right, well...there was, that, to begin with. Then the whole, drowning in a black tar pit for a few days, thing. That -” this time it’s harder, that lasted far longer and was a _lot_ more terrifying. Days of fighting, not knowing what was going on, of being cold and alone in the dark. Of course he doesn’t need to breath but all it takes is one mouthful of tar when he tries to take a breath out of instinct and suddenly he’s alive again and countless hands are shoving him into the ocean.

He doesn’t realize how tense he’s become on the thought until Taako shifts from idly touching to actively rubbing shoulder blades and saying, “It’s..okay, really. You’re good now, yeah?”

“Yeah, sorry -”

The word has Taako swiftly cutting him off. “ _Ah -_ no apologizing, it’s Kravitz time. We can sit here all fuckin day if you want, babe, I cleared my schedule for this.”

There isn’t an audible laugh, but he’s smiling faintly into the elf’s collarbone and shoulders relax again under his touch. After a moment, Kravitz goes on, “That...sucked, why don’t I put it that way. If I wasn’t fucked up about the drowning thing before I, ah, kind of was after that... _am_ , currently,  I guess.” Another pause as he takes a breath. “A few days ago, I was sent alone to take out a small cult. They...I got there, too late to stop whatever they started. They drowned a woman.”

“Hit a little close to home?” Taako offers, tone softer again in a way that makes the reapers heart melt and suddenly flood his chest with feelings that have been dulled all week.

It takes him a few determined breaths because he’s not going to cry, the grim reaper doesn’t cry about work, that’s a bit much. And he’s not crying, yet. “It...did. I don’t - I’m sorry. I know - I know you told me not to apologize, but I...feel like I should. I should’ve told you that night. I just. I didn’t want to think about it. Any of it. I wanted it to go away. I…” he trails off to give a weak laugh, that maybe sounds choked up like he’s going to cry. Perhaps if he didn’t know better he would say his face is burning and eyes feel watery while firmly shoved into his boyfriend's shoulder. “I always do this, I think. Whenever I start thinking about it. I work and try to ignore it. But I’ve never had you before. Or Lup. Or Barry. I never...had, so many people, who gave a shit.” His voice cracks on the last part and he mutters a curse under his breath because he is _definitely_ crying now.

Lips press against Kravitz’s temple and the arms around him wrap tighter as he shuts up to focus on breathing, and trying not to make a bigger production out of this than it already is. Thank _gods_ it works enough to only let out a few shuddering breaths and sobs before the crying thing is kind of under control.

That seems to be Taako’s cue to speak back up again, saying, “You know I give the _biggest_ shit about you, Krav. By that I mean I love you. Even if your coping mechanism is being a workaholic. Cause gods know the lot of us aren’t exactly doing a lot better with that shit.” He earns another laugh from Kravitz, and in return he gives his sniffling boyfriend another quick smooch. “But like I said, babe, this whole talking things out and trying to work through our collective garbage? Two way street. The Taako Hug Express runs twenty-four seven and you have a pass with no expiration date.”

“Careful what you say. You haven’t seen how clingy I can be,” Kravitz warns, muffled by Taako’s shirt now.

“Don’t care. No expiration date. Terms and conditions do _not_ apply. I’d be crazy if I didn’t think my man had his own tragic backstory, too. In fact I think we wouldn’t get along at all if you didn’t.”

Kravitz pulls back enough to wipe his eyes dry, then to try and sneakily dry off Taako’s shoulder with the elf’s own shirt. “Well, now you know it. And I can confidently say any future beach vacations must be made knowing I’m not going in the water,” he says with a hint of a smile, and small sniff.

“Whatever. As long as you’re half-naked and watching me shred those waves, that’s all that I care about.” The reply is punctuated with a hand pulling the reaper in for a kiss, and staying on his cheek when they part. “Now - you sure you feel better? Any other shit to get off your chest? Or did this basically fix everything?”

“You basically fixed everything. For now,” he replies, leaning in to steal another quick smooch.

“ _Good_. That’s what I like to hear. So, just to recap, next time it’s your turn to be down in the dumps, tell me before my sister calls and before your pretty face starts looking so tired.”

Speaking of - Kravitz is still tired. If anything, even more exhausted now. He gives a lazy, warm smile before tucking his head back in the crook of Taako’s neck. “Sounds like a plan, love. Speaking of plans - is it alright if I take a quick nap here?”

“Hell yeah. We get a whole day off. We’re taking a stop in snoozeville before we make it to party city.”

The reaper doesn’t offer any response besides a barely audible laugh, and before drifting off, a muttered, “Love you.”

Taako pats his head and replies with a sleepy, “Love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading here's my taz sideblog https://thesun-star-moon.tumblr.com/


End file.
